Earl
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: In this Mai Otome AU we have stepped into a different world. Natsuki Kruger needs to find her way back or face the possibility of remaining. Welcome to the Other Side
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome owns the characters, I own these musings.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **It seems our poor Natsuki has gotten lost in Wonderland; will she be able to get back to her own Earl? The geek in me loves the dark universe stories, those tales of 'what if'. Read and enjoy my dear lurkers.

* * *

**Earl**

**In A Mirror, Darkly**

Natsuki Kruger was becoming impatient as she waited for Irina Woods to tap into the Shinso. Earl was deep in the middle of what would be the last battle to reclaim Windbloom, Natsuki knew that in order to defeat the Grand Duke's Valkyrie she had to destroy their Shinso. Just as she was about to yell once more, Irina gave the word. Natsuki materialized loving the sensation of her robe falling around her and the power that surged through her.

As Natsuki materialized her cannon to take the shot, her thoughts drifted to Shizuru. Her life as Headmistress had never been boring. With Shizuru at her side, Natsuki took each day as a gift. Since Grand Duke Nagi began his conquest of Earl in Windbloom and attacked Garderobe, Natsuki felt utterly lost. Shizuru's words to her during that attack, though true, cut her to the quick. She was able to keep her thoughts in order because she knew instinctively that Shizuru was unharmed, worse for wear, but still awaiting her return.

Upon firing, Natsuki's thoughts became clear, 'Blessed Lady, let this work'. The shot fired from her cannon, just as a shot fired from Windbloom Castle, and as the two energy blasts met there was an overwhelming power surge. The current back-flowed to both Shinso and a bright white light spread out from Windbloom and engulfed all of Earl. Because of the power surge, Natsuki Kruger never saw what happened next, her limp body fell to the ground unmoving.

The next thing Natsuki Kruger knew was a swift, breath stealing kick to her ribcage. Natsuki clutched her side in pain and coughed, thankfully she was still materialized and her robe had absorbed most of the force of the blow. The cool ground was little comfort as Natsuki opened her eyes to see who had attacked her.

Shizuru…

"Shizuru, why…?" Natsuki started to ask as Shizuru forcefully lifted her from the ground, her crimson eyes bearing such malice and contempt.

"Don't you speak to me with such familiarity," Shizuru answered as she held Natsuki up, "The Council of Enforcers is awaiting your arrival. You've become nothing more than a worthless drunk, a pale shadow of the warrior you once were."

It wasn't until she heard the words that Natsuki smelled the lingering alcohol. That look in Shizuru's eyes coupled with the tone of her voice had Natsuki completely confused.

"Council of Enforcers…? Shizuru, why are you treating me like this? What happened? Did we defeat Nagi? Is everyone okay?" Natsuki asked trying to get her bearings, the sense of ill-ease making her very nervous as well as confused.

"I see that my 'former' puppy needs to lay off the alcohol. As Annam's Enforcer, it would be smarter if you addressed me properly, Madame Kruger. Now off to the Council," Shizuru replied coolly, her strides swift and hurrying as she nudged Natsuki along making her need to adjust her gait to match.

Upon entering the Mausoleum, Natsuki noticed there were far too many things that seemed out of place here. The overall tone of all she had seen so far was similar, but darker in strange ways. The large picture of Fumi was still present, but it depicted not her smiling countenance, but on a battlefield killing mercilessly with her scythe.

"Thank you Madame Viola. It seems as though someone needs to be retrained," announced the stern voice from the table in the far corner of the Mausoleum.

"My pleasure, as Supreme Enforcer I would do anything for you," Shizuru replied as she bowed and took her place at the table with the others. Her old mask firmly in place, a mask Natsuki hadn't seen in many long years.

"Madame Kruger seems to be in need of refreshing, I can smell her foul stench from here," the voice said echoing loudly in the cavernous chamber of the Mausoleum.

Natsuki was too busy, trying to take in all the rough edged differences, to catch what was being said behind her. As Natsuki was about to turn for the table, she was thrown forcefully against the wall below the large Fumi portrait and once again knocked unconscious.

"This meeting will be postponed until Madame Kruger is back to herself," the voice said as the woman it belonged to headed out of the Mausoleum, the other members taking their cue to follow.

Shizuru Viola walked over to the once again limp body of Natsuki Kruger, the smell coming off her disgusting the Annam Enforcer. It was a hard life; many of the Enforcers were disillusioned. The thirteen member council consisted of the most vicious of the Guardians. They were not Otome, paper dolls for political means; they were Guardians, and the strongest, most fit warriors of each nation.

As Shizuru headed out of the Mausoleum, she twirled the ring on her left hand. Her hand would seem bare without this jewelry, which had adorned her middle finger since she had become a student of Garderobe. Headmistress Yukariko Steinberg never cared where her students were from, just that their tuitions were paid in advance. Shizuru's family had paid for her entire four years in advance, making Shizuru stand out amongst the other students, except for her roommate Haruka Armitage.

Both young women showed signs of being Enforcer material within their first year. It was clear they would make it to Coral and Pearl years as they easily dominated their competition. Haruka Armitage had racked up the academy's record for most kills and the nickname 'Slayer' before becoming a Coral. Shizuru on the other hand killed only during training or organized events, her skills were unequal to Haruka, but Shizuru craved a different power, a conquest of the sexual nature. Something to this day she still craved above all else.

An evil smile crossed her face and Shizuru licked her lips, coming up the path towards her were three Pearl students. Shizuru turned her ring in order to hide its features as the three girls drew near. Being an Enforcer fed two desires, both the violent kind and the sexual.

"Madame Viola…" the three young girls said in unison as Shizuru was upon them. Their heads bowed, each girl held her breath as the 'Viper' stopped in front of them. These girls were the strongest of their class, but this woman's reputation was a well known fact. The tallest and strongest of the three cast her gaze slightly upward to catch the eye of the Enforcer.

"After you handle this charge, Puppy, I will be awaiting your presence in my quarters," Shizuru said huskily as she turned up the face of young Chie Hallard, making sure the young woman understood her quite clearly. Though her features were marked, the 'Viper' found Chie most charming and willing to flex however necessary. Even if she detested this woman's touch, her body betrayed her arousal from it.

"Yes Madame Viola," Chie Hallard replied obediently as the other two Pearls released their breath. As Pearl Number One, Chie Hallard was not only revered by some of her classmates, but feared.

None of the students dared say it in Chie's presence, but many of them knew that cleaning the Enforcer's room wasn't her only duty there. Juliet Nao Zhang and Erstin Ho both wanted the Artai Enforcer position, but neither wanted to fight the other for it. They agreed Coral year that if they both survived until graduation, the first to challenge the Artai Enforcer would be unchallenged if she survived. The Artai Enforcer was said to be the weakest and second most devious of the thirteen.

"Ho and I could have handled this job without you, Nao. Why did you feel it necessary to join us?" Chie asked tersely. Her body was aroused by the thoughts of her visit to the Enforcer's bed, but her legs itched to hurry on.

"Bored and curious…besides since when do I need a reason to be with you?" Nao asked feigning indifference. She had shared Hallard's bed more than once, but never had sex with her, usually she just watched. Erstin on the other hand was a frequent visitor and could often be heard screaming in delight as the night curfew took hold. Chie Hallard used Erstin to release her needs whenever she was not summoned.

"Since rumor has it you are spending time in the Windbloom Enforcer's bed," Chie replied pausing at the Mausoleum entrance, awaiting the answer.

"You smell that Hallard, that's why that rumor is bogus. That and the fact that Headmistress Tokiha already occupies that spot," Nao smiled as she watched Chie shudder and then follow Erstin into the Mausoleum with the stretcher.

Nao refused to step beyond the doorway, but was glad that Madame Kruger was seemingly unharmed. Nao had been sneaking off grounds since her first year, as of last year Madame Kruger had recruited her to procure liquor for her. The Windbloom Enforcer was becoming something of a disgrace to the Council, because of her frequent dances with the bottle.

"I think she's going to drink herself to death one of these days," Erstin huffed as they started back towards the school grounds proper.

"The Supreme Enforcer will probably do away with her before that, it wouldn't be the first time," Chie replied as she thought of some of the rumors.

"The Supreme Enforcer would never cripple the Council. Madame Kruger will keep her position until someone knocks her off, like every other Enforcer has done in the past, including the Supreme Enforcer from Aswad," Nao replied her words following fact not rumor.

As the three girls delivered Natsuki Kruger's body to the baths, they were greeted by Miss Maria. The elder Guardian ordered the girls to deposit the Windbloom Enforcer's body into the shower and leave. None questioned and did as told, Nao and Erstin returning to their rooms, Chie reporting to the Supreme Enforcer.

Back in the bath,

Maria Graceburt turned on the cold water in the shower and backed off. Sitting calmly and patiently on a nearby bench, she waited for the young Enforcer to wake.

"Which are you Madame Kruger, the soldier or the heir? Either way poor child you never listened to my advice. Had to become an Enforcer, and still she couldn't love you," Maria said softly as Natsuki sputtered.

"Blessed Lady, what is wrong with you people?" Natsuki screamed as her body felt the chill of the water, her eyes barely open before the last word left her mouth. With a violent shake, Natsuki opened her eyes glaring at Maria Graceburt.

"You've disgraced yourself again. I will fetch an outfit from the Headmistress' quarters as soon as you are alert enough to clean yourself," the elder Guardian stated calmly without venom and with pure concern.

"Why didn't they just bring me to my own quarters, I am Headmistress?" Natsuki asked gruffly as she turned off the water, returning to the small stool barely capable of standing much longer.

"Seems you are farther gone, than I originally thought," Maria said as she got up to leave, "Bathe…I will be back with your night clothes."

"Just where on Earl am I?" Natsuki asked as she watched the elder Guardian depart.

Outside the Supreme Enforcer's quarters,

Chie Hallard paced the corridor with serene grace, a keen eye, and exuded the raw power of her position. Neither Nao nor Erstin wanted to take the chance against Chie, because for one it meant killing the other for the chance, and both knew the other choice was ridiculous, because it would take more power than they had between them to defeat her.

Up ahead the corridor turned left only and Chie paused momentarily before making the turn. Chie steeled her senses and resolve before turning the corridor. Every time she encountered this woman it was different, odd, and always made her feel awkward. Of the thirteen members of the Council, Chie only feared two, one she slept with and the other a woman whose motives to this day remained unclear to all. With a deep breath, Chie turned the corridor and stood before the large ornate doors of the Supreme Enforcer's quarters. Before she could raise her hand, Chie heard the woman's voice.

"Enter, Pearl."

"As ordered Madame Kruger was taken to Guardian Graceburt once again," Chie stated looking directly at the Supreme Enforcer trying to keep her curiosity and suspicions from showing through.

"Excellent work as always Chie Hallard, I believe this is your free period. Is it?" the Supreme Enforcer asked her eyes focusing on Chie's as if burning through them into her very soul.

"It was until Madame Viola ordered me to clean her quarters, Supreme Enforcer," Chie replied seeing a hint of mirth alit the Supreme Enforcer's eyes.

"You may report to_ her_ bed _**after**_ you've warmed mine. Strip now, Hallard," the Supreme Enforcer ordered watching as Chie slowly removed each article devoid of all emotion. This was usual for Chie because of her time with the Annam Enforcer.

"Well it seems Madame Viola's taste in strong women still has her by the short hairs," Youko Helene said with a voice as smooth as whiskey, rounding her sofa. The way her eyes scanned Chie's naked form gave the younger woman a brief feeling of relief, there had been intrigue and desire in Youko's gaze but no malice.

For a moment Chie bit her cheek, this woman was a complete mystery to her and it was very unnerving to be before her naked in all the important ways. Electricity shot through her body as she felt the smooth strong hands of the older woman gently caress her back and then move to her chest and settle on her breasts.

Chie felt the woman's warm breath on the nape of her neck as she squeezed both nipples tightly. No matter how hard she tried to fight it, Chie let out a moan of pleasure as Youko placed a kiss on her nape and moved one hand to her stomach, pulling her close and tight, and the other hand still turning her nipple roughly between her fingers.

"Yes Hallard, I know what you like. I also know where I'm going to leave my mark. Why should the 'Viper' be the only the claim such a venerable feast," Youko said as she leaned the girl forward over her sofa, pressing herself closer.

Chie's breath hitched momentarily as she recognized the feeling pressed against her muscular butt. It was clear this woman was definitely going to take her here and Chie was not sure she was ready to be claimed as such.

"Don't worry kitsune, it doesn't have to hurt," Youko whispered hotly into Chie's ear. She stepped back, dropped her black and green robe in one quick motion, and returned to her position against the young warrior.

Chie could not say how long she had been the Supreme Enforcer's girl toy, but the brand on her left inner thigh definitely hurt less than Madame Viola's. The differences between the two women were numerous and as Chie enjoyed the heat of the Supreme Enforcer's naked form pressed into hers, she understood at least this one. Youko Helene did not kick her lovers out of her bed and Shizuru Viola did, even at the cost of the only woman who would ever truly love her.

Back in the bath,

Maria Graceburt returned not only with clothes, but a small drink of Arian ale for Natsuki. Though the elder woman was sure she was only acerbating the younger's problems. Natsuki was glad the glass was small because she couldn't stomach Arian ale, thanks to losing a bet with Haruka Armitage. Natsuki tried to avoid most liquor since the nanomachines dulled most of the effects. Now all it was to her was a bitter after taste.

As the warm liquid filled her mouth, Natsuki felt her body shiver with anticipation and the eventual warmth. The ale always was a perfect disguise for any remedy. Maria just sighed and sat for a moment. This had become almost routine between them and Maria waited for the soon to follow outburst from the younger woman.

"Thank you Miss Maria, though I think it was totally unnecessary," Natsuki said looking strangely at the empty glass in her hand as she felt the liquid warm its way into her stomach. A strange occurrence since the nano-machines should have taken the edge off completely, leaving just the warmth.

"Please stop trying to poison yourself, Madame Kruger. I know Arian ale is not the only liquid courage you take," the elder woman pleaded her voice nearly cracking, "Madame Viola has never loved anyone nor do I think she will ever be capable. Not since she killed her former lover, Madame Lu and took her position on the Council."

"Miss Maria, what council? What is going on…whoa," Natsuki started to say as the room spun suddenly, her body swayed, and once again the darkness crept in.

"I'm so sorry, if only I could help you see the truth," Maria Graceburt said as she kept Natsuki's body from hitting the floor. The elder Guardian materialized and carried Natsuki's prone form to the Headmistress' bed chambers. Maria placed her on the large bed and once again apologized as she looked sympathetically at Natsuki's slumbering form before leaving the room.

"Oh Headmistress, I'm sorry I was just leaving Madame Kruger to get some rest," Maria said trying to stave off her emotions.

"There's no need to apologize, disguise, or deny your emotions. Her body may be in my bed, but her heart no matter how broken, still resides in the Viper's," Headmistress Mai Tokiha replied as she took a hold of the elder Guardian's hand, gently squeezing it, before letting go and retiring for the night.

"How lost that poor child truly is?" Maria Graceburt said aloud to no one as she dematerialized and headed for her own quarters for the evening. Once again thoughts of her youth and her lost love fresh scars upon her heart, Maria ran a hand through her graying blond hair and wished she had had the courage to step forward much sooner.

Wondering what are Guardians and the Council of Enforcers? Why does everyone call the Enforcers, Madame? That will be explained to you when it is explained to our poor lost and confused Natsuki Kruger.


	2. The Looking Glass

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property, these musings are mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Taking a look across the field here, everything is dark and twisted. The sun shines bright and everything looks similar to our Otome home, look closer, here the shadows hide heroes as well as the evil.

* * *

**Earl **

**The Looking Glass**

Supreme Enforcer Helene took much pleasure in the sounds emanating from the young woman in her bed. Youko Helene watched the ecstasy blossom across the handsome features of her prey. As Chie Hallard fought for both physical and psychological purchase Youko Helene prepared to leave her mark. The serpentine scar on Chie's inner thigh would soon have company.

Youko turned to see if the metal of her mark was hot enough. The Aswad woman remembered when she received a mark from this same charm. The memory was shattered as Chie gave voice to her release. That voice became even louder as the heated charm seared her skin. Chie lashed out with a weakened hand, but did not punch; instead she grabbed hold of Youko's hair and pulled.

As her body rocked from the lightning, Chie hissed a few Arian curses. The last time she was marked it hurt twice as much, but now it was already subsiding into something less painful and if asked she would later admit pleasurable. Youko leaned in and kissed the swollen, branded thigh delighting in the taste. Chie continued to hiss curses as Youko got up and walked across her room. She turned on her personal shower and called out for Chie to join her.

Wincing Chie did as told and entered the private bath. As she joined Youko in the shower's stream of refreshing warm water something caught her eye that had previously gone unnoticed. Youko too had a brand, odd since they were received after nano-machine implantation. With a firm touch Chie traced the nipple the brand was placed next to and then grabbed the full breast firmly. Chie wanted to leave her own mark on one of these women.

"In case you ah…oh…are wondering, yeah…" Youko's words were lost in her pleasure as Chie pulled her to the floor. Chie had never experienced this sort of animalistic pleasure with Shizuru and felt empowered as Youko sunk one hand into her wet hair and the other grabbed her hand and guided it down between her legs. Chie Hallard took every pleasure she could imagine from Youko's body under the warm stream.

Along the Mirror Pool walkway on campus,

When it seemed her attendant would not be available for service, the 'Viper' took a walk. It was always so easy to find a replacement here. Between the Corals, Pearls, and even some of the administration staff, Shizuru easily had numerous choices. Chie Hallard was well trained and not reporting as ordered could mean only one other woman had need of Chie's services.

Feeling particularly venomous after having to deal with Madame Kruger 'again', the 'Viper' headed towards the Guardians' quarters. Before choosing a new 'dance' partner, Shizuru wanted to have a few words with her former teacher. As she approached the building, she stopped and watched as her intended target headed away from the dorm, and towards the Mausoleum. The older woman was still as swift and silent as the 'Viper' remembered her to be.

As Maria Graceburt entered the Mausoleum, Shizuru Viola smiled. There were tears silently streaming down Maria's cheeks as she looked up to the portrait of the Founder. The intended design of Garderobe had been the Otome system. Fumi Himeno had been wise and loyal until the day her Master was savagely ripped apart by a dear friend of hers. They had designed the system together and after Mikoto's betrayal, Fumi pledged her life to hunting Mikoto and enforcing the strictest penalty she could for such heinous acts.

Maria turned away from the portrait of that fateful day and walked towards the sealed door in the Mausoleum floor. Shizuru used the shadows to hide her entrance into the Mausoleum, staying as silent as possible, moving within them to get closer to her target. Maria bent down, sliding the master key into the door's lock, and then regained her standing posture taking a moment to breathe and clear her sorrow.

"Midori…"

Ever since Guardian Youko Helene had killed and replaced Rena Sayers as the Supreme Enforcer, this tomb had been off limits. None had been able to deduce her password to unlock the final safeguard to the tombs passage. Those who would have had any clue had been easily disposed of. Shizuru Viola smiled and thought how weak their Supreme Enforcer must have truly been, swayed by a passion called love. Following Maria Graceburt down into the tomb, the 'Viper' registered the chill from the underground surrounding, and then noticed the well light area up ahead.

"Looks like I'll just have to put her into the history books," Shizuru thought as she watched from the passageway.

"Una dear, it is becoming such a nightmare," Maria said as she broke down before the capsule that housed the remains of former Supreme Enforcer Una Shamrock.

From where she stood, Shizuru couldn't tell what each capsule was or represented and curiosity got the better of her. With the same grace and stealth her former teacher used, the 'Viper' drew nearer to the capsules. Inside each were the last remnants of previous Enforcers. From the outer design it was clear which were those housing Supreme Enforcers, they were much more ornate in design, some actually displaying the remains inside.

Shizuru mouthed the word 'impossible', as she looked at the remains of Rena Sayers. It looked as if the woman were slumbering, instead of dead. Shizuru had heard of the day Rena Sayers died and knew that this could not be possible, if such events had truly taken place. The display of Una Shamrock showed just her face, because that was the only part of her Rena Sayers did not mark or shred.

Leaning against Rena's capsule, the 'Viper' watched as her former teacher pressed herself against Una's capsule, and started to allow her sobs the voice previously denied. _'Love, what a waste of emotion,'_ Shizuru thought to herself as she drew closer and reached for the dagger kept in her boot.

"I'll send you to your beloved," Shizuru said as she snaked her hand under Maria's chin and pressed the older woman's head back firmly into her shoulder.

No sign of fear or panic adorned Maria's face as she reached out and stopped the arm that held the dagger from reaching its destination: her throat. With all of her strength, Maria forced Shizuru Viola back against the nearest capsule. Neither woman had bothered to look nor had they seen the body of Youko's beloved Midori, not resting for eternity as the others but alive. A mute witness in her capsule prison to the many lives destroyed by this perverse system.

The tubes and fluid surrounding her body had been a form of life support, keeping the former Guardian preserved for the Supreme Enforcer's enjoyment. Unable to do more than watch, Midori hoped to see the kind elder Guardian beat her attacker, though it was becoming clear she would not. During their struggle over the knife, Maria and Shizuru slammed into and dislodged the capsule containing the remains of the former Aries Enforcer Elliot Chandler.

Shizuru remembered the state of Elliot's remains having been present on the day that Haruka Armitage defeated her for the position. A defeat handed to the former Aries Enforcer without use of a robe. As the seal broke on the capsule, Shizuru threw Maria Graceburt off into another dislodging this one as well. Seeing her opponent down and out, the 'Viper' opened Elliot's capsule and surveyed the remains, before dumping them and turning back to retrieve Maria's body.

Nowhere to be seen, the 'Viper' cursed and ran towards the passageway out of the tomb. Shizuru figured that she would catch the older woman soon enough, but found no sign of her inside or outside the Mausoleum. Knowing she could garner favor with the Supreme Enforcer or use it as a weapon against her to procure the position for herself, Shizuru retrieved the master key from the door and watched as it slid closed, not hearing the sounds of toppling capsules.

Still in the tomb,

Maria knew the tomb's tunnel system lead out by the Headmistress' quarters and dragged herself along their smooth cool surface as far as she could before passing out. For Maria the sound of the toppling capsules was not muted, but a cacophony of metal and air that echoed around her, stopping only moments before she passed out.

Enforcer's Quarters, Garderobe dorm entranceway,

Chie Hallard was returning to her dorm room, as ordered by the Supreme Enforcer, when she noticed Madame Kruger slipping away from the Headmistress' bed chambers. Chie smiled deviously and decided to follow, cursing the new brand on her most sensitive area, as she slid down along the wall to drop into a lowered line of sight to watch the woman's progress.

Natsuki Kruger needed answers she wasn't getting here. Natsuki realized upon waking beside a naked Mai Tokiha, that she was as far from home as she could ever be. Too many snippets of information over the short periods of time she was awake told Natsuki a dark and desolate story. Wherever she was, Otome were not the hope of civilization but the eventual downfall.

Chie cursed again at the pain of the mark and then nearly laughed as she noticed Nao Zhang was standing in the hallway now with Kruger. Chie knew Nao long enough to know that she had been lying to them earlier. Nao Zhang was the only thing keeping Erstin from challenging Chie for her position. Chie may have racked up the numbers to be number one, but she had done so leaving her opponents with just two marks.

Chie Hallard had been known to sever the arterial blood supply in her opponent's neck and thigh, earning her the nickname 'Slash'. Erstin Ho on the other hand was brutal and unforgiving, destroying her opponents by any means possible, most often dismembering them beyond recognition, hence the 'Jigsaw' nickname. Nao's approach was simple; she would snap her opponent's neck at first opportunity. Nao was the only other person to ever mark Chie and that had been an accident which left her with the scar that traveled from her right eye down her cheek.

"Seems you are growing immune to the poison's effects again already," Chie overheard Nao say to Kruger in the hallway.

"What the Hell are you talking about Zhang?" Natsuki replied in question.

"Let's just get out of here and go for a walk," Nao said as she slid her arm around Natsuki's trying to get closer to her.

"Back off and answer me," Natsuki replied pulling away with overwhelming disgust seeing what looked to be concern or was that fear in the younger girl's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Madame Kruger. I didn't mean to be so presumptuous," Nao said standing before Natsuki with her head bowed and her body rigid.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Zhang. I want answers and you're going to give them to me," Natsuki said as she forcefully grabbed Nao by the arm and started once again out of the building.

Chie Hallard hadn't heard enough to know what was going on, but as she made to follow them she lost not only them, but ran straight into a very suspiciously pissed off 'Viper'. Hallard preparing her defense, stood tall and straight, but found it unnecessary as Shizuru Viola passed her with no sign of recognition. Standing there questioning what just happened, Chie chose to follow the orders of the Supreme Enforcer, and retire to her own room for the rest of the night.

As the rooftop door flew open Nao skidded out onto the roof thrown forcefully by Natsuki Kruger, pissed off and not caring much how she got her answers anymore. Nao backed away as Natsuki drew closer, the emerald eyes gleaming with dark intent. As her back pressed against the small rooftop wall, Nao stopped and cursed her rotten luck. In two steps Natsuki stood above her and then joined Nao down against the wall.

"Listen okay, I'm not sure how I ended up here, but this isn't Earl. Not as I know it," Natsuki said thinking back to the last thing she remembered and that was the shot firing from her cannon, hoping to destroy the Valkyrie's Shinso.

"You know I think this plan of yours is starting to make you insane," Nao replied looking at Natsuki as if she were examining an ant scurrying to nowhere.

"I've been called Madame and Enforcer more times today than I care to count. I'm the Second Column, Headmistress of Garderobe, and I'M NOT SOME DRUNKEN DISGRACE," Natsuki yelled as this fact alone irritated her the most.

"No you aren't Headmistress. Nor are you a disgrace.I know that and so do most of the others, but there's only one way to win against the Supreme Enforcer, beat her at her own game. You made a promise, foolishly, as a Pearl that you would win that spot and the Viper's heart. Really it does seem as though you are losing your mind," Nao said nonchalantly feeling safer once Natsuki had actually sat beside her.

"Well since I'm not and this Shizuru seems to detest me, I guess that plan was a foolish Pearl's dream. I'm not the person you know, I...I don't know why I'm here or how I'm going to get home," Natsuki said trying to absorb every detail she remembered from her brief bouts of earlier consciousness.

"The 'Viper' detests us all; we are nothing more than slaves for her bed, like Hallard is now and you were then. You both bear a brand on your inner thigh, it's her mark. That's something for another time though. There is no Otome system here, we are Guardians, mostly battlefield warriors against the Schwartz," Nao said preparing herself for a long night.

"So the Fumi Himeno here never became the Shinso?" Natsuki asked curiously.

"Fumi Himeno and the Great Betrayer, Mikoto, a friend of Fumi's whose full name was banished long ago, were to become the first Otome and the Shinso in order to stop the violent wars that had broken out across Earl. The Great Betrayer is said to have turned her back on it all and brought her half of the system to the Schwartz. Giving them great power and a deadly grip that nearly destroyed Earl completely," Nao stopped momentarily to make sue Natsuki was still following her.

"So there is no Otome system, but there are still GEMs?" Natsuki pondered feeling her GEM and seeing Nao's.

"Fumi became Shinso after killing Mikoto, not for the death of her beloved, as the history states. Fumi Himeno killed Mikoto for taking her only child. That child forever lost to history," Nao said watching the imaginary gears click in place.

"So if Mikoto went to the Schwartz, she took Fumi's child. If the Guardians know nothing of this then you are…" Natsuki's emerald eyes grew large as she realized who now sat with her.

"Yes I am a member of the Schwartz as are you, well your counterpart is. You were assigned to come be trained and take out a rogue member of the Schwartz," Nao stated thinking of how devastated she was to learn that she had to follow Natsuki, thinking another Schwartz had gone rogue.

"I'm a sacrifice for the bad guys, I'm Schwartz. How off kilter is this place, jeez?" Natsuki questioned aloud.

"The Schwartz are not bad, we are the good guys. They were the people who stood up and rebelled against King Mitsuro Kazahana and his greedy allies. Fumi loved the man enough to bear him a daughter, but was too blind to believe he was the true source of evil. He lied about so many things that he forgot where the lies ended and the truth began," Nao said hoping that this was truly Madame Kruger and she would be able to stop reciting the painful truth.

"That's why Mikoto took the child and killed the man, to save her friend. Seems all she did was to create the largest conflict Earl had ever faced," Natsuki said growing weary of this, but still not gaining the info needed to help her get home, "I really need to get home, I can't be the person my counterpart is. Where is Director Helene?"

Nao sighed deeply as she realized that her mentor truly had been replaced and all their preparation had been lost. It had taken all this time to build Natsuki's tolerance to the poison the Supreme Enforcer's battle claws were coated with. The woman never needed more than a paper cut to kill, but she seemed to delight in tearing many times into her opponents.

"The Director here is not Youko Helene; Yukino Chrysant has been our Director ever since she graduated from Windbloom University. She replaced Director Laura Bia…" Nao never got to finish what she was saying as Natsuki stood up and walked toward the door.

"I need some sleep; this is just way too much information. Like it or not as of tomorrow I'm going to have to pretend to be Madame Kruger. I'm going to need to meet with Director Chrysant tomorrow. I want to learn more, tomorrow evening same time," Natsuki said not looking back as she headed back into the building.

"Director Chrysant…brr," Nao said shaking off a chill as she wondered if she should warn Natsuki Kruger against that meeting. The thought of this woman gave chills to everyone, everyone except 'Slayer' Haruka Armitage.


	3. Parallels

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property, these musings are mine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**Another twist and turn and still we see nothing but the dark. To those who have reviewed, whether anon or not, my thanks and let's head back in shall we?

* * *

**Earl**

**Parallels**

Supreme Enforcer Helene sent out word for an early meeting, meaning before eleven a.m. as usual, before even climbing out of bed. Yesterday's fiasco with Madame Kruger's once again drunken behavior was only saved by the charm of seducing and devouring Chie Hallard. Youko had marked Chie as an insult to Madame Viola. Though she may be able to charm others, Youko Helene wanted no part of the Annam Enforcer.

Climbing out of bed, Youko stretched her lithe form enjoying the ache that came from yesterdays numerous romps with Chie. Youko stepped into her bathroom and checked her back, as best she could, in the full length mirror. Numerous welts adorned her back including a few that seemed to have briefly bled through.

Youko prepped the water for her shower before stepping in not relishing the cold. As the warm water caressed her skin, Youko let out a soft sigh. There was a sudden burning sensation as the warm water found the nail tracks left by Chie Hallard. The young woman had barely anything more than stubs so this surprised and exhilarated Youko greatly. The last lover to leave her feeling this way had been Midori.

The daily visits to Midori's capsule gave Youko great satisfaction. Midori had been in line to take on Rena Sayers for the position she now held. When Youko discovered Midori's true intentions, she drugged her, and had Director Chyrsant set her up in a capsule. The Supreme Enforcer felt a slight twist in her stomach at the thought of the Director and thought of Chie instead to ease her stomach.

After her shower, Youko took great pleasure getting dressed in the mirror and then went for the master key to the tomb in the Mausoleum. Not finding the master key sent Youko into a serious rage, something not seen by anyone in a long time.

Headmistress Quarters,

As Natsuki Kruger prepared to spend her first day acting as Madame Kruger, she realized that she had a well endowed naked woman behind her. Cursing her luck, Natsuki got up as quickly as possible and tried to find some clothes. No matter how quiet she tried to be every drawer and sliding door conspired against her and woke Mai.

"Mou… no punishment, how naughty?" Mai said sleepily as she turned to face Natsuki.

"Where did you put my clothes?" Natsuki asked trying to sound irritated.

"Big strong Enforcer can't find a simple closet?" Mai teased feeling rejected.

"Don't push me. Just tell me where my damn clothes are," Natsuki growled shooting her best glare back at Mai.

"You are the one who wanted them kept out sight. You've been standing in front of the secret storage the entire time. Did you already start drinking again this morning, really?" Mai fired back as she stood up not caring to cover her nakedness as she pushed by Natsuki to open the compartment.

Mai turned back to Natsuki and slapped her hard across the face tears burning in her eyes. Natsuki didn't need any more incentive and grabbed Mai's hand roughly, turning her and slamming her into the wall. Mai shuddered as Natsuki leaned in close growling as she claimed a kiss from Mai's neck, reaching around to cup her breast roughly. Without stopping to think, Natsuki turned Mai again and claimed a rough kiss between the swell of her breasts.

"I do as I damn well please and you should do well to remember that. Punishment will come when I deem it necessary," Natsuki growled as she lifted Mai's leg feeling the bare skin and fighting her brain which was screaming 'No this is your friend'. This wasn't the Mai she knew, her hair was longer and she was not so easily swayed. Natsuki took Mai's long braid and held it wrapped round her hand. The circumstances called for her to take whatever liberties were necessary and this Mai was quite the willing participant...

As she felt Mai's body shudder and arch closer to her, Natsuki realized that this was the power that the Enforcer used as a means to an end. When her conscious continued to refuse to go away, Natsuki bit into Mai's shoulder and gave into the lust.

Of the next forty minutes, all Natsuki could recall was the ferocity and the burning sensation in her gut that told her to run away. As Natsuki stood up, leaving Mai on the bed nearly exhausted and close to slumber once more, she heard the soothing but stern voice of the Supreme Enforcer. Taking her uniform from the closet, Natsuki headed for a quick refreshing shower and then a little trip to the Founder Core.

Garderobe Hallway entrance to the Founder,

The Pearl student who had been sent to the Founder Core with a package delivery had run out and into the Supreme Enforcer. The already frightened girl blanched upon realizing who she ran into and fainted there in the doorway. Though beyond angered the Supreme Enforcer moved the student aside and reawakened the young girl.

"As a Guardian such things will be the norm, child," Supreme Enforcer Helene said as the young woman blushed and bowed her head reverently.

"Yes Supreme Enforcer, I understand. I am sorry for my lack of control," the young Pearl replied as she kept her head bowed.

"Look at me, I want to see your eyes when you speak," the Supreme Enforcer said sternly gauging the girl's quality, "What is your name?"

"Rokujo Miyuki, I am fifth in my class, Supreme Enforcer," the black haired girl replied as she found her balance staring into the older woman's stoic countenance.

"You battle because it is required and nothing more. Do you find it distasteful?" the Supreme Enforcer asked still summing up the girl in front of her.

"I find it a means to an end. I am not blood-thirsty, but I will show no mercy to any opponent," Miyuki stated realizing the woman before her was considered amongst the mostly deadly ever to come from Garderobe.

"As it should be, you've learned well. Someday I expect to see you grace the Council as an Enforcer. So explain to me why you were fleeing aimlessly from the Core?" the Supreme Enforcer asked a hint of mirth flaring in her eyes.

"Director Chrysant alluded to fitting me with a choker similar to Enforcer Armitage's," an overwhelmed blush spreading across Miyuki's face as she replied.

"Ah yes, well she does like to put tags on her toys, and you do look like her favorite kind. You may go for now, but I will expect your presence in my quarters after last meal, Pearl," the Supreme Enforcer stated casually as she headed through the doorway into the Founder Core.

As Miyuki watched the door close, she took in a deep sigh feeling as though she just earned a temporary reprieve. Turning to return to her duties, Miyuki once again walked straight into an Enforcer; face first though into the woman's breasts. Hard not to feel the skin to skin contact and be distracted, the Enforcer uniforms left very little to the imagination. Some were more revealing of breast, some of butt, and this one the young Pearl discovered was revealing a well toned body.

"Oi… watch where you are going Pearl or you'll find more trouble than you can handle," the Enforcer replied as she removed the Miyuki's face and continued on her way to the Founder Core.

Miyuki cursed her existence as she headed away from the Core. Thinking of her home and the silver haired girl she hoped to someday claim, Miyuki smiled briefly.

The loud moans emanating from the Director's office brought a smile to the Supreme Enforcer and the Windbloom Enforcer as they headed down the long stairway. Natsuki bit back a string of curses as she saw the woman ahead of her, but held firm to the emotion that was welling in her chest. She knew her presence was noted by the woman, but tried to gauge her placement in the order of things.

"Enforcer Kruger, I see you have cleaned up and left the shame where it belongs," the Supreme Enforcer stated with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"Supreme Enforcer, I think we both know the bottle isn't my problem," Natsuki replied trying to inject as much venom into her own words.

"All I see is a drunk avoiding her choices. Beat her senseless and make her yours or kill her and be done with it all, either way there's no disgrace as you have recently become prone to showing," the Supreme Enforcer replied nonchalantly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Natsuki answered as another loud moan steered her thoughts away from the conversation and blocked out the Supreme Enforcer's reply.

Upon drawing nearer to the Director's office both women got a clear view of the woman's naked bouncing breasts and her heels digging into the back of the Enforcer kneeling face first between her legs. The Supreme Enforcer stepped into the room and grabbed the woman's head lifting her lustful gaze. Natsuki on the other hand stopped in the doorway trying to fight the blush brought upon by the scene in front of her.

"Where is my damn key, Chrysant?" the Supreme Enforcer asked as she leaned closer to the woman.

"In your bedchambers, damn you Armitage stop biting me," Director Chrysant replied as she dug her heels even harder into the woman's back.

"Really…? Enforcer Armitage stop your ministrations this instance," the Supreme Enforcer commanded loudly drawing the Director's ire as the Aries Enforcer stopped as ordered.

"Damn it Helene, I have no idea where the damn key is now get out of my office," Director Chrysant replied with no immediate sense of worry or fear.

"Get out of that damned chair and get dressed Chyrsant or Garderobe will be looking for your replacement," the Supreme Enforcer demanded as she squeezed the Director's jaw and one of her nipples with equal pressure and pleasure.

Natsuki could not believe the twisted scene that played out as Yukino Chyrsant, Director here and President of Aries where she was from, pulled the Supreme Enforcer into a kiss and urged the woman on the floor once more into action. The scene ended shortly afterwards with an ear piercing scream as the Director reached her peak when the Supreme Enforcer bit into her neck and pulled the other woman's head away with a rough tug of her hair.

As the Supreme Enforcer lifted the Director from the chair she held the woman as she composed her clothing and tried to stand on wobbly legs, shaking still from the orgasm that had exploded her senses and temporarily stolen her muscle control. Walking out of the room the two women passed Natsuki without a word and left the Aries Enforcer kneeling in front of the chair.

Natsuki had to bite back a laugh as she realized that Haruka Armitage was still kneeling before the chair because of the choker attached to her neck. This was something she would have never expected and hoped to never see again. Just as she was about to taunt this Haruka, the Director came back to the doorway.

"Don't move a muscle Armitage, you are far from done here," the Director said as she turned to face Natsuki, a light brush tracing down her chest just before the woman disappeared once more.

"Whooped aren't you, Armitage?" Natsuki taunted as she stepped closer to the prone form of Haruka Armitage on the floor.

"If you care to make another minute of life, you'll bust out," Enforcer Armitage spat back.

"That would be butt out, sort of like your position here on the floor," Natsuki dared as she edged close enough to see the angered violet eyes of Haruka and her muscular form.

"Slink away Kruger before I decide to take whatever punishment the Director and that bitch we call the Supreme Enforcer have in mind after I kill you," Haruka spat once more, though as Natsuki noted she hadn't moved.

Noticing the flimsy material of Haruka's uniform jacket on the desk along with a whip, Natsuki laid the jacket on the chair before she sat in front of Haruka and leaned forward to talk.

"If you hate her so much why do share a woman with her?" Natsuki asked thinking of the way the Supreme Enforcer's touch had spurred the Director to her peak.

"Get out of the damn chair and out of my sight you drunken fool. You are one to talk considering how badly you miss that bitch slithering between your legs," Haruka taunted in return.

Feeling the ire surge forward thinking of her own Shizuru, held captive last she had known, Natsuki jumped out of the chair and knocked Haruka over with a harsh, swift kick to her mid-section. Before Armitage could move a muscle, Natsuki grabbed the whip also from the desk and quickly bound Haruka's hands behind her back.

Dropping to one knee, Natsuki leaned close and whispered sternly, "Are you really that big of a fool, Enforcer? Your woman got off because of the Supreme Enforcer's touch not yours, is it worth the indignity?"

"A mean end Kruger, she too will come to know what lies in wait," Haruka retorted as she tried to look Natsuki in the eyes, "You'll go before them once I'm free from this chair."

"You'll never be free from that chair. The Director has you right where she wants you and anyone else she chooses. Big bad Armitage brought low by the wiles of a woman," Natsuki taunted thinking of what this Haruka could do if properly motivated.

"The same could be said of you, you weak foul," Haruka replied angered by the situation and the growing urge to rip this woman's head from her body, "Kruger all you have to do is kill Viola or sway her. You're too weak to do either."

"And yet I'm the one not wearing a collar, locked to a chair while my lover plays with the Supreme Enforcer in the next room," Natsuki said slapping the back of Haruka's head knocking her face into the edge of the chair.

"After the meeting Kruger, I'm going to end your misery in front of the entire Council and the whole of Garderobe," Haruka answered as she fought against her bindings to stand.

Natsuki stood and put her foot in the chair leaning over her knee to add weight. She looked down at Haruka and wondered if this killing machine was the norm. So far everything and everyone here was focused on the glory of battle and dominance. She had been bluffing her way through the past few hours of the morning, even in bed with Mai, but now Natsuki realized that this was her life until she could find her way home. This was definitely not the way or the place Natsuki would find those answers.

"I seem to recall a little woman telling you not to move a muscle, Madame Armitage," Natsuki said sarcastically as she remembered how the Enforcers were addressing one another in the Mausoleum, "Shall I take a walk in the next room and give her a reason to keep you bound?"

"Play it however you want, Madame Kruger, but either way one day I'll rule from the big chair and you will be nothing more than a bloody boot stain," Haruka replied voicing her true desire.

"We'll see Madame Armitage," Natsuki said as she started for the door.

"Dammit Kruger stop, I said stop," Haruka yelled as she forced herself up and slammed back to the floor with the added weight of the chair, knocking herself out and breaking the chair.

On her way out of the Founder Core, Natsuki looked at the Supreme Enforcer and realized just how twisted this place was as she watched the woman coax information from the Director. It was clear that Nao Zhang would be her only help for now, but that was still hours away unless she removed the girl from her studies, causing more rumors.

Natsuki stopped at the exit of the Founder Core and thought to herself, _'They think I'm a drunk, I need to play it off. I also need to find some history books. One of these classes should be empty. If I can't find something on my own I'll just have to rely on Zhang and take my chances, including with the poison. I'm also going to need to watch who I piss off until I know some more information about this place.'_

Garderobe Grounds,

Erstin Ho had been assigned by the Headmistress to find Guardian Maria Graceburt. It was a duty she had been glad to take, not because she cared about the Guardian in anyway but because she wanted to be alone. Erstin hated everything about this place ever since the death of the Windbloom princess. Erstin came here from Annam to escape her parents and found a friend in the young princess. Though they were from two very different worlds, they found solace from it all in each other's company. A friendship doomed from the start because Erstin knew nothing about her strength or her emotions.

Erstin headed towards the back of the building and the old tunnel system she had found one day while exploring the school grounds in secret with the young princess before applying for enrollment. As Erstin drew nearer to the tunnels she took a moment to stop by a tree and sat down. It was on this very spot that Erstin had killed for the first time and it was here that she too would finally meet her fate.

"I'm sorry, Nina, I never meant to hurt you. All I ever wanted was to be with you, all the time not just when you could sneak away. You said you cared about me, you said you'd never leave me, we'd be friends forever. I know now your real name wasn't Nina, but I liked it anyway. If you hadn't screamed or tried to run when I touched you…" Erstin said out loud as she sat beneath the tree, next to the unmarked grave of her first kill and first love.

Before she could move to get up or even try to yell for help, Erstin died on that very spot. Her neck snapped by the woman who had come from the tunnels, looking for vengeance and anonymity. The woman moved Erstin's body into nearby bushes and took a moment to think of where she could go next. She wasn't alone, but she was the only one capable of getting any help for the other two women with her. The wild red-head knew she needed to find many things, but where to start _without_ drawing attention was her biggest dilemma for the moment.


	4. Shards of Reflection

**DISCLAIMER: **Mai Otome and its characters are Sunrise property. I am the person responsible for the smut entailed within.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **And this is because I can…yeah…I'm having fun. To those reading and reviewing or just reading or hell just alerting…thanks for showing some interest. Don't be afraid to drop a line.

* * *

**Earl: Shards of Reflection**

As the Council of Enforcers gathered in the Mausoleum, the Supreme Enforcer watched over each woman as she took her seat. Youko Helene was beyond pissed off at the moment, there was a snake in her midst and though a few could fall into the category, the most similar to said creature actually bore its name.

"Madame Viola how was your evening?" the Supreme Enforcer asked rather nonchalantly.

"The bed was soft as usual, but cold and empty. That would be thanks to you I believe," Shizuru Viola countered though she did not meet the other's eyes.

"Would that be avarice or envy that I hear in your voice?" Youko asked in a more firm tone.

"Neither, Supreme Enforcer, since it seems I got the better deal last night," Shizuru replied this time her eyes locked on Youko's with such mirth as to cast aside all doubt.

As she watched this play out, Natsuki avoided looking at Haruka because she knew there would be trouble in those violet eyes. Haruka cleared her voice and stepped up from her chair making her way around the table to Natsuki. It took every ounce of courage Natsuki had to stay sitting as Haruka came over and kneeled by her chair.

"Never speak of what went on earlier and I'll spare you. This situation is going to make my next move easier and quicker. It's almost game over…_for both of them_," Haruka whispered into Natsuki's ear. The sensation and meaning of the words made Natsuki's skin crawl.

Natsuki reminded herself that the woman across the table was not her Shizuru and never would be. This woman was the person Viola could have become without her. As her feelings and memories of her Shizuru threatened to take over, Natsuki felt Madame Armitage's hand tighten significantly on her shoulder clearing all thought except, _'Damn_ _she's even stronger here.'_

As Haruka walked away, Natsuki shot up out of her seat like her butt was on fire and said, "Next time you wish to address me, Madame Armitage, do so without your threats."

Haruka just smiled as she sat back down next to Shizuru, who was still verbally sparing with Youko. Haruka nodded to Natsuki as she also returned to her seat and with careful measure nodded in return. It seemed things here were headed into a death spiral that Natsuki wanted no part of. She needed to get out, but was still unsure of how she got there in the first place.

"Are you trying to challenge my leadership, Madame Viola?" Youko asked rising from her chair and placing both hands on the table. Youko's expression now dark and menacing kept the focus of the Council trained on this discussion.

Natsuki noticed that one hand was bare, but the other bore a steel glove with long claws extended out between each finger. Of all things, Natsuki left behind one war to find another. This situation was growing worse as both women were now standing, neither woman hid her emotions.

"Actually, Supreme Enforcer, I do. You are too weak to lead such strong women considering you never used that glove until you gained this position. I have proof that you are not only unfit for the position, but never earned it in battle," Shizuru countered looking across the table at Youko with a maniacal gleam in her eyes, avoiding the rest of the Council.

"Excuse me for interrupting this heady display, but I would like to see this _proof_ of Madame Viola's," came the crisp reply of the Lutesia Remus Enforcer.

"Madame Claudel is not the only one," stated Haruka looking defiantly at both women.

Not far from Garderobe grounds,

Three women were barely asleep in the small shack located on the Windbloom canal. The oldest of the three was recovering from her wounds and didn't have much to say, she was grateful to be alive considering her company. Sitting across the small shack from Maria Graceburt, her two companions were eyeing one another intently. It was difficult to digest everything that had happened to them and it was no secret that the red-head had originally intended to kill the black haired woman sitting next to her.

"So it seems the Director had her own agenda and helped Helene become Supreme Enforcer," the red head said through clenched teeth.

"That little bitch cooed my name while Helene snuck into the room and used the distraction to knock me out. Her smiling face was the last thing I remember. Standing there behind me at the foot of my bed, gloating as the world went dark," the black haired woman replied.

"So Supreme Enforcer what do you want to do about all this nonsense?" the red head asked.

"To tell you the truth Madame Sugiura, I was wondering what you wanted to do. I have been asleep all this time. You, on the other hand, have had to live in a prison I dare not to imagine," the Supreme Enforcer stated coolly.

"I want that bitches' head. I came to dethrone you since you took out Supreme Enforcer Shamrock. She only wanted to bring change. She wanted to restore the original vision as set forth by Fumi and Mikoto," Midori Sugiura answered feeling as if she signed her own death warrant once again.

"Mikoto betrayed Fumi; it destroyed everything their dream stood for. How can you and the Schwartz think that restoring that vision would be wise?" the former Supreme Enforcer asked.

"Because Mikoto never betrayed Fumi, She saved Fumi's daughter and the future she represented. The man Fumi served, the father of her child, was the worst liar and most brutal butcher Earl had ever seen, Fumi was blind to this," Madame Sugiura said breathing a deep sigh.

"The child died, the father died, and Fumi avenged their deaths by killing Mikoto. That is the world as we know it," the former Supreme Enforcer replied searching the others eyes for deception.

"That Madame Sayers is _the lie_. The child survived to have children of her own," Midori Sugiura stated bracing herself to finish, "Fearing the system that came from her own mother's wrath Mashiro gave up those children. Her son went to the Aswad Schwartz, her eldest daughter to those in Artai, and her youngest was sent to members in Aries. Their identities were closely guarded for fear of the Supreme Enforcers of the past, since the title changed hands so often in such a blood thirsty manner. In the years to follow as the title found less fluctuation, Mashiro's descendants planned on a means to an end of their own."

"She tells the truth Madame Sayers, I should know. You killed one of those descendants, a woman I loved dearly, when you took the title," Maria Graceburt spoke up weakly.

"The Schwartz has been infiltrating the ranks using Fumi's descendants?" Rena Sayers asked shock now present in her features. Soon anger followed once more, lies…it had to be or else all was for nothing.

"We have been trying to garner the position over the years in order to bring the dream back, ever so slowly," Midori Sugiura responded thinking of her part in that history and how she had been betrayed by someone she loved and trusted.

"Unfortunately I am unsure as to who your replacement was, Madame Sugiura. There are two possible candidates, but both seem destined to be devoured as Youko Helene was. They sent your youngest cousin in hoping she would be the final solution," Maria Graceburt said straining to sit up.

"Madame Sayers haven't you ever wondered what the world might have been if that Great Betrayal had never happened?" Midori Sugiura asked as she stood and walked to the doorway of the small shack and looked at their meager surroundings.

"The women of my family stopped hoping during the conflict that followed Fumi's commission of the Enforcer/Guardian system. My ancestors survived only because the family Guardian, a woman named Miyu Greer sacrificed her own life," Rena Sayers answered as she joined Midori Sugiura in the doorway, thoughts of a better life running through her mind for the first time in many years.

"It is too late to change the errors of the past, but just maybe the future can be spared anymore bloodshed," Maria Graceburt said as she lay down once again and was suddenly consumed by sleep.

Midori felt the cool arms of Rena wrap her in close. The sensation of hands resting comfortably on her stomach and thigh reminded her of things long past. As Rena rested her chin on Midori's shoulder, Midori had to overcome the urge to shake her off. It had been too long since she last felt the touch of a woman. Rena's warm breath tickled her ear and Midori turned completely in the embrace to say, "Your wish is my desire."

Rena nodded to the sleeping form of Maria Graceburt and edged Midori out of the shack. They looked into the cool water of the canal and stripped down before heading in. Midori sighed as she realized how well preserved they both were. Rena had not aged; she had been cryogenically frozen in her capsule. Midori on the other hand, had aged nearly ten years thanks to being in the suspension fluid. It had provided her body nourishment but Midori, spent the entire time thinking of how she would kill Youko Helene and Yukino Chrysant.

Midori was shaken from her reverie as she felt Rena's lips on her back, at the edge of her shoulder where it rose up into her neck. Midori felt too many twitches and twinges of insanity and guilt that she almost didn't register the warmth that filled her core from Rena's touch. The water had been a bit chilly at first, but was now cool and provided a lingering sensation of another embrace.

Rena's hands made short work of finding all of Midori's most sensitive areas and bringing her to a quick but brief climax. As Midori's body was wracked with shudders and temporary loss of muscle control, Rena hovered over her whispering in her ear. Rena talked Midori down as she became revitalized and wild-eyed once more. With all the strength she could muster Midori turned Rena back to the shack where Maria Graceburt stood watching from the door.

Rena willingly allowed Midori to control her. Each touch registering between Maria's eyes and Rena's as Midori ordered her to cry out. Rena felt her body screaming for release and begged Midori to finish her teasing play.

"Oh Blessed Lady, please…please let me…" Rena tried to as Midori pulled her back and turned her head into a kiss. Their lips never parted as Midori turned Rena to her and brought her to a strong climax. Midori laughed as she cleaned Rena and then carried her back to the shack. Maria went to grab their abandoned clothes and suddenly felt hands on her butt pulling her close and not allowing her to move from that bent over position.

"So who last worshipped at your shrine?" Midori said huskily as she eased off Maria's skirt half of her Guardian uniform, "Not Una, was it?"

"It was Headmistress Yukariko, she was…" Maria lost track of her words and her surroundings as Midori then removed her top.

"You may have some white in that once beautiful blond head of yours but this…this never ages," Midori said as she rounded Maria's bottom, kicked her feet apart, and teased the edges of her labia, "Thanks to Madame Sayers I seem to have built quite an appetite…let's see if I can satiate my needs with you."

Inside the Mausoleum,

"So you stole my key, you vicious wench," Supreme Enforcer Helene shouted as she watched Shizuru Viola hold up the key.

"You have been lying all these years and now I will do what you never had the nerve to do," Shizuru Viola stated as she stood behind Haruka Armitage, making her way around and away from the table, "I challenge you and your right to lead this Council."

"As to be expected," Supreme Enforcer Helene responded as she stood and headed towards Madame Viola.

"This fight is yours, but that key leads to this assumed proof. I am not alone when I say I want to lay my own eyes upon it," Haruka Armitage stated as she stood, snatched the key from Madame Viola's hand, and proceeded to the doorway into the tomb.

"It's useless without the password, Madame Armitage," Natsuki Kruger said as she watched Haruka place the key in the lock to no avail. She too wondered what truth could possibly be hidden down in the tomb. The tomb in her Earl's Mausoleum was a crystal graveyard of Otome's past.

"How many traitors are there in my midst?" Supreme Enforcer Helene demanded to know as she took one last step and snatched Madame Viola by the collar of her robe.

"That dear lady seems evident, though I must state I would never work with the drunk or the deviate," Shizuru Viola stated as she grabbed Supreme Enforcer Helene's wrist trying to break her grip.

Faster than anyone else could move, Madame Haruka Armitage rushed across the room and punched Madame Shizuru Viola knocking her free from the Supreme Enforcer's grasp just as the woman was about to dig her glove claw into her midsection. Madame Viola hit the ground with a loud thump, bloody lip, and was out for the count.

"_She's_ always been **too weak**. _You_ have always been **too sneaky**, and none of us cares to watch this display any longer. _**What is the password**_?" Haruka Armitage demanded as she held the gloved claw hand directly under the Supreme Enforcer's own chin.

"Your anger betrays you. If this glove is used against me you'll never get the password," the Supreme Enforcer smiled wickedly as she watched Armitage's reaction to her words, "But I must first thank you, for knocking the Viper out. Secondly, I would suggest you let me go _or face the consequences_."

While it seemed everyone was too busy focusing on Armitage and Helene, Natsuki had walked over to the large door, and took a moment to think. Just as Madame Armitage received some help from Madame Claudel in stripping the glove from Supreme Enforcer Helene, the sealed door slid open turning all heads to the quickly retreating form of Natsuki Kruger.

Natsuki was already down into the Enforcer tomb when the rest of the Council came down the stairs behind her. To say she was shocked was the very least, Natsuki looked at each of the Supreme Enforcer capsules reading their names seeing Rena Sayers was broken and empty. As the others discussed the irreparable damage and the broken capsules, it became clear that Madame Viola was going to be held responsible for the damages.

Natsuki followed the toppled rows to the other broken capsule, noting the wires and wetness around the broken shell. Natsuki grinned as she realized that it belonged to Madame Midori Sugiura an Enforcer of the Aswad. Because of the cool damp climate of the tomb, the still damp ground gave away more than enough clues to see that this woman was alive and definitely not alone.

"Well Madame Kruger what seems to be so interesting over here?" Rosalie Claudel asked as she came up beside Natsuki, arms crossed in front of her.

"This capsule definitely held a living person, none of the others that are opened held fluids," Natsuki replied pointing to the wet ground and the retreating footsteps.

"Madame Armitage it seems Vio…I mean Madame Viola was correct," Rosalie Claudel said as she turned to face Haruka Armitage, her hand brushing gently along Natsuki's side. Natsuki shook slightly from the contact and noticed a quick short smile on Madame Claudel's face.

"Madame Claudel, you and Madame Blythe watch over Helene while I retrieve Viola," Haruka Armitage stated as she watched the others take possession of Madame Helene drawing her further into the chamber.

"Madame Armitage, I would advise against going alone," Natsuki said thinking of her first meeting with Madame Viola. Natsuki felt chills as she scanned the room mentally adding the images in her head.

"Worry not; Madame Viola never could beat me, no matter how tricky she was. Besides I think I have the means to persuade her," Madame Armitage replied as she disappeared up the stairs holding up one gloved hand, the steel claws scraping the roof above her head.

"Seems your pet project escaped Madame Helene," Natsuki stated as the others returned to her side next to the destroyed capsule of the former Aswad Enforcer.

There was a loud primal scream from the floor above them and the roof of the tunnel actually seemed to shake. There was a loud din that could only have been the sound of Haruka destroying the room. Natsuki knew if it were her Shizuru upstairs, Haruka would be an easy target. Here though it was more likely she had left to regroup and ready an attack.

A young meek looking student came down into the tomb, the young girl was not only dumbstruck by her luck in drawing her assignment, but also by the history that lay before her. Natsuki had to fight her revulsion back as she stepped towards the young girl with aqua colored hair.

"State the nature of your business here, Coral. Explain why you shouldn't be punished," Natsuki said in her harshest tone of voice.

The young girl looked up at Natsuki with stars in her eyes and a look of admiration, "Headmistress Tokiha sent me to deliver a message to the Council."

Close to shouting Natsuki asked, "Well relay your message or are we to play 20 questions with you?"

At this point Natsuki grabbed the Coral by her robe and pulled her to eye level. There were tears in her eyes and a fearful expression on her face, Natsuki felt the urge to laugh and had to fight it.

"If you kill her, the message dies too," Supreme Enforcer Helene said from her seat on the toppled casket of Elliot Chandler. The stench of the remains was vented through the open passages and the early but effective system put in place during the building of the Mausoleum.

"For now you need to keep your peace Helene, I know what I'm doing. Now Coral, the message," Natsuki growled never once taking her emerald eyes off the scared Coral in her hands. Natsuki wanted to drop the girl as she fainted in Natsuki's grasp. Supreme Enforcer Helene laughed as the girl did, Natsuki became irritated and passed the prone girl to the Enforcer of Artai and then she turned on the Supreme Enforcer.

"That'll be enough out of you for the time being," Natsuki said as she stormed past the now laughing Enforcer, landing a solid blow to her left cheek in passing, and went back up into the Mausoleum.

The floor of the Mausoleum was littered with debris from Madame Haruka Armitage's berserker rage. Shizuru Viola had slithered out while they were otherwise occupied and from the blood drops on the flooring, someone had taken a nasty blow to aid in the flight. Natsuki turned at the sound of footsteps, the Artai Enforcer suddenly standing alongside her.

"Seems she finally got one up on dearest Haruka," the Enforcer said with a hint of malice.

"So it would seem. Did you get the message from the Coral?" Natsuki asked looking into the woman's blue eyes, seeing an emptiness that seemed to live in many here.

"Young Miss Marguerite will only pass it on to you as ordered by the Headmistress. I swear if Viola's damaged Haruka's face I'll kill her myself," the Enforcer said as she pushed her ponytail back over her shoulder, her blue eyes burning with an unspeakable malice, as she headed out of the Mausoleum.


End file.
